


One

by walking_travesty



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love, M/M, i had a lot of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: An au where Patroclus and Achilles did not die, but lived and settled into their home on Pelion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just finished reading SOA a few hours ago and I had a lot of feelings so I decided to write a little ficlet. I hope you enjoy??

“Does it hurt?” Achilles asks, his voice overwhelmed with worry. Patroclus gives him a shy smile, his heart soaring to the Heavens, to Olympus itself when Achilles touches him. His soft, calloused fingers trail up the inside of his thigh, carefully worshipping the skin he has traced countless times in the past. He will never forget how lovely he is; his presence was almost as bright as the sun. Patroclus takes his hand between his, the bandage that wraps around his wrist and most of his arm gleaming white as bone in the summer sun. Achilles immediately grimaces more, the bandage one of the many reminders of the war, of the time he almost lost his most beloved friend. 

“No, it is tender, but it does not hurt,” Patroclus replies, his voice calming the storming tide within Achilles’ chest. He sighs, reaching out to cup the side of Patroclus’ face. He was _so_ lovely, yet so unaware of it. When they were young, he was the awkward, quiet exile, but now, he was a man. He may not have been as big or as muscled as the others, but he was all dark honeyed skin that was pulled over slender yet strong muscle. He was lean and tall, a sunflower among men. _His_ sunflower. 

“I cannot believe I almost lost you,” Achilles says, the words barely above a whisper. Patroclus closes his eyes at that, the memory of Troy coming back to him. Blood, ash, _grief_. It all came back to him. He opens his eyes again, his dark ones staring into the endless, clear pond water that were Achilles’. It was maybe the eyes that made Achilles so enchanting; not the speed or the ichor that flowed surely and mingled with the mortal’s blood in his veins. It wasn’t the sun kissed hair that gleamed even in the dark of night. It was the eyes, or perhaps it was all of it. As the years went by, Patroclus soon forgot what it was the first mesmerised him, it all just became him. _Achilles, the best of the Greeks_. To him, he wasn’t just a warrior; he was a friend, a lover, a protector. 

“You are my other half,” Patroclus says suddenly, moved by the emotions that broiled inside of his slender chest. He loved this man, he was would love this man in this life and into the next. And the next, and the next, and the next. Achilles smile at that, a smile that would never get old. It was like watching the sun, you worried that it would burn your eyes, but when you’re there in front of it, it feels as though it would never hurt you. Achilles would never hurt him. Patroclus sighs, leaning his sweat slicked forehead against his lover’s. _This. Always this._

“My light, my soul, I should have never done that, I-” Achilles stops, his forehead creasing with unsaid griefs. He was never the one to speak much of his true feelings, it was only with Patroclus. Patroclus shakes his head gently, his nose brushing against his. 

“Do not speak of those times, I went willingly,” Patroclus tries to reason; he knew what he was doing when he suggested the idea. He loved Achilles, if it was the only way he could save him, he would make that decision a hundred times over. He would die for him, Achilles knew that. Patroclus shivers at the thought, the thought of what his body must have looked like; blood leaking from his wounds, the light of his soul slowly dimming from his eyes, his hair matted with sweat and dirt. He gets glimpses of that day when he closes his eyes, sees Hector closing in, his footsteps plaguing the earth as he neared. He doesn’t remember much after that, he remembers feeling his soul nearly leaving his body, and then of Achilles’ green eyes peering down at him, his perfect brow creased in the center. He opens his eyes again, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth when he remembers where he is now. He is with his love, in the mountains. The place where their bond became stronger and more intense than ever before. There they played as boys, both feeling so light and full of love. Now, they came back as men, both hardened by the plagues of war and men, but their love still remained. It burned hotter than any fire man will ever see. It was eternal, it was a love that would never die. Even when they are both long gone from this world, their love would remain. 

“I will never do that again, I will not have you risk your life for mine,” Achilles huffs, his lips nearing his lover’s. Patroclus feels his heart beating wildly against his chest, it rattled him as he leaned closer. He could feel the soft puffs of breath that left Achilles’ lips. 

“Your life is mine and mine is yours,” Patroclus breathes, his breath hitching at the slightest of touches from Achilles’ lips on his, “We are not two lives, but one; we are one soul, Achilles.” Patroclus closes what little gap there was between them, his lips fitting perfectly against Achilles. He will never stop loving this, loving him. Achilles leans forward, his hand curling around the back of his neck. They kiss until their lips are sore, until the taste of their mouths are forever ingrained into the others. They laugh at how silly they feel, of how drunk they feel from one another. They feel like the young boys they once were, on the cusp of manhood. Achilles rested his cheek on Patroclus’ shoulder, humming a melody that Patroclus knew so very well. 

This was paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are welcomed and Kudos are very much appreciated.


End file.
